


Por um novo amanhecer

by SantanaRohana



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: O que acontece, se em vez de uma leoa, Tywin se casar com uma loba disfarçada em vermelho e dourado?
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Por um novo amanhecer

Se Sansa fosse honesta consigo mesmo ela admitiria não apenas estar surpresa quando voltou a abrir os olhos após fechá-los pelo que pensou ser a última vez, mas também desiludida e mais que um pouco traída. Quando uma Cersei enlouquecida a estrangulou, ela pensou que seria o fim, que o pesadelo acabara, apenas para ter isso provado errado.

A grande noite não deveria ser mais uma preocupação em sua mente, pairando como uma nuvem de desgraça no horizonte, por que ela devia estar morta. Morta como pai, com sua cabeça rolando pelos degraus do Septo de Baelor, como Robb e mãe, em um casamento tingido de vermelho, como pequeno e selvagem Rickon, uma flecha em suas costas, como Arya e Jon, combatendo os outros. Morta, por uma rainha louca. Morta e, esperançosamente, em paz.

Exceto que ela vivia e um cheiro lamentavelmente familiar queimava suas narinas. Espiando pela cortina cobrindo a janela do palaquim, ela confirmou suas suspeitas. Ela estava em Kingslanding, onde jurara nunca mais colocar os pés após finalmente conseguir sair.

Por que? E em uma inundação de lembranças, que a deixam temporariamente tonta, ela lembra.

Seu nome é Joanna Lannister e ela está a caminho do Septo de Baelor para se casar com Tywin.

Um vestido confeccionado do mais nobre veludo vermelho e bordado com os mais belos padrões com fios de ouro abraçava sua figura alta e magra. Ondas de cabelo loiro caiam a sua volta, em uma cortina dourada.

Ela era Joanna, que gastara dias em Casterly Rock assistindo das janelas as ondas quebrarem contra o penhasco, que nunca conheceu a mãe, tinha um pai distante e irmãos que quase nunca via. Que tinha Tywin.

Ela também era Sansa, que foi prometida a um príncipe, chamada pombinha, espancada na sala do trono diante de todo o tribunal. Que cresceu em Winterfell, no Norte, mas fora levantada como uma dama sulista, como sua senhora mãe. Que aprendeu verdades duras nos calcanhares da rainha, aos pés do rei, no colo de Petyr, sob os punhos e lâminas de seu marido bastardo.

Ela fora Sansa, agora era Joanna, e aquele seria seu terceiro casamento indesejado. Tywin tramou para destruir sua família, orquestrou o casamento vermelho, ele era um monstro que fazia jus as Chuvas de Castemere. Mas ele também era Ty, que tinha o cuidado de conseguir suas flores favoritas sempre que tinha chance.

Ela faz seus votos em um deslumbramento, diz “eu sou dele e ele é meu, a partir desse dia, até o último de meus dias”, e suporta as liberdades de Aerys durante a cerimônia de cama. Deixa-se amar por Tywin, por que uma parte dela, a parte que é Joanna, o ama, e é recompensada ao ser tratada se fosse preciosa e frágil, mas nem por isso menos valiosa, por que Ty a ama, e fora tão longe quanto sorrir minimamente durante o casamento.

Ty a ama... Joanna o ama... Sansa pode trabalhar com isso...

Há décadas a sua frente, anos em abundância para montar um jogo vencedor. Ela jura a si, dessa vez, dessa vez, eles vencerão. Então quando sua servente trás o chá da lua na manhã seguinte, como encomendara anteriormente, ela não o toma, não naquela manhã, não em qualquer uma que se segui e quando o Maester Pycelle – homem repugnante aquele, ela terá de se livrar dele em algum momento – confirma sua gravidez, ela busca a rainha e pede para ser dispensada de seu serviço, pois está grávida e gostaria de se retirar para o Oeste. Rhaella, consciente das atenções indevidas do marido, concede seu desejo.

Joanna informa Tywin e pede para retornar a Rock, longe da corte e suas intrigas. Em 264 ela dá a luz a um menino saudável que chama Tyrion. Talvez por tolice emocional, talvez por justiça, visto que seu Tyrion nunca fora conhecido como herdeiro da Rocha, apesar de ser seu direito, e ser o melhor leão já produzido pelos Lannister, apenas parece certo, que seu primeiro filho receba esse nome. Se os Deuses forem misericordiosos ele fará jus a seu nome.

Em 265 ela dá a luz a uma menina, Tyana. Em 268, gêmeos idênticos, meninos, Tybolt e Tywald. Em 270 uma menina, Tyara, e, finalmente, em 272, o que vem a ser seu último filho, Tygon.

Nenhuma criança nasce em 266, muito menos gêmeos chamados Cersei e Jaime.

Nenhum criança nasce em 273, muito menos um anão de nome Tyrion.

E quando a grande noite chega, o reino é unificado e forte, e mais do que capaz de combater os outros.

A humanidade vence...


End file.
